


NO FAIR!

by ThatOneRaindrop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blushing Kaito, Cocky Shinichi, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kaito is definetly not the only flirt, M/M, first kaishin fic, implied makeout, theoratical kisses, walking in on an akward situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneRaindrop/pseuds/ThatOneRaindrop
Summary: Kid wants to be found and Shinichi is definitely willing to spend his whole week searching.





	NO FAIR!

"Ah, Meitantei! You sure you come home late!" 

Shinichi dropped the plastic bag that was in his hands as he stared at the scene in his living room. Kaito Kid was on his couch, in the middle of eating ramen. In fact, Shinichi noticed chocolate wrappers on his coffee table as well.  _ He has been here for a while _ , Shinichi thought to himself as he overcame some shock of an international thief in his living room. After closing his front door and picking up the bag he had dropped, he carefully walked towards the thief. 

"What are you doing here Kid?" He crossed his arms as he quickly glanced around his house to check for any pranks. So far, he couldn't spot any. 

"Can't I just visit my favorite detective?" Kid pouted as he set the empty ramen cup down. 

"No, no you cannot. Again, what do you want Kid?" 

"So mean! I was just a bit lonely. Can't we talk like friends, Meitantei!" He stood up and faced Shinichi with his classic mischievous grin. Shinichi felt a shot of adrenaline through his body, most likely to get ready to dodge traps or chase Kid on reflex. However, he had no need to chase Kid right now.

"You're a criminal and I'm a detective. How exactly can we be friends?" Shinichi scoffed. So what if Kid was attractive, flirted with him, has the most lovely eyes and possibly the most brilliant mind he has encountered. Okay so maybe he has a bit of a crush but still, he's a criminal. 

"I mean your parents don't seem to care about that fact, why do you have to?" 

Shinichi's eyes widened. Were his parents home? More importantly they were  _ okay _ with Kaito Kid? 

"When did you meet my parents?" 

"Oh! They came to eat at my place with my mom last week. They figured me out immediately." Kid let out a bit of a chuckle. "So they didn't tell you my civilian name? Good thing I decided to come in costume then." 

Immediately? He hated that. Once again, outwitted by his father. Though, he had the unfair advantage of physically meeting his civilian identity. "Do I get any hints now that my parents know?" 

Kid smiled and tapped his finger against his cheek, pretending as if he was thinking about it. "Okay! I'll be fair!" Kid rested his hands on his hips and looked straight into Shinichi's eyes. "Sometime next week you will meet my civilian identity! But you can't arrest me outside of a heist after you figured it out." Kid hummed happily as he began to clean his mess on Shinichi's coffee table. 

"Idiot, I know that." he huffed as his eyes followed the thief. He smiled as he decided to tease him a little. "Leaving already? I thought you were lonely?"

"Do you want me to stay Meitantei?" Kid glanced over to the detective. Shinichi could have sworn for a second the thief's cheeks went red.

"And if I said I do want you to stay, what would you do?" 

To Shinichi's surprise, Kid suddenly sat down on the couch as soon as the words escaped his lips. The detective also noticed the thief's ears were bright red. Upon this observation his face reddened too and wondered what the thief's face looked like right now? Did he looked flustered? Was he smiling? He sighed and shooed the thoughts away. "Kid, go home. I was just teasing, I would like to eat in peace." 

"Oh, is that so detective? My apologies, I thought it was an invite" the thief quickly stood up, "I shall take my leave then. Goodnight, Shinichi." And with a smoke bomb going off, Shinichi was left alone. The detective could feel his embarrassment grow when he realized that Kid has said his real name and not some stupid nickname. 

"Stupid thief" he muttered as he opened the plastic bag and got the now cold convenience store food out. 

  
  
  


The following week the detective was on edge. Every person he interacted with was analyzed as soon as they said a word to him. After most of the week has flown by he was beginning to doubt Kid's words. 

Shinichi slumped into a booth with his coffee. He was at some unpopular cafe in Ekoda. His mother had dropped the hint to search there for a bit and basically forced him to go eventually. After refueling himself with coffee, he looked around the cafe. There was an old couple, an office worker, some employees on break and two teenagers. He squinted at the teenagers, recognizing the male. It was Hakuba. What was he doing here? Was it really possible for the most serious detective he'd met to be on a date? Well sitting there wasn't getting any answers, that's for sure. Shinichi stood up and walked over to Hakuba, after asking for another cup of coffee. 

"Hakuba, fancy seeing you here!" He sipped his coffee and quickly scanned the girl. Her black hair seemed to be more of a dark red and there was something that seemed off about her. She was attractive and definitely alluring but, he currently had eyes for the most eccentric person on earth. She was no match. 

"Kudo? What are you doing in Ekoda?" Hakuba looked a bit surprised, especially since Shinichi lives in Beika. 

"Well, you can say I'm playing hide and seek of sorts." He couldn't tell Hakuba he was searching for Kid. Hakuba would arrest him on the spot if he found him and part of him loathes that.

"Hide n' seek?" The girl spoke up, eyeing him curiously. 

"Yes, pardon me but who are you?" He took another sip of his coffee, eager to finish it before it got cold. Hakuba scooted over so Shinichi could take a seat and he happily sat down next to his fellow detective. 

"You may call me Akako." she smiled, "I'm Hakuba's classmate." 

"Ah, a classmate. I suspected as much." Shinichi smiled and Hakuba looked at him a little offended. 

"Would it be weird if I was on a date?" Hakuba hid his slight annoyance with curiosity. 

"Yes, I didn't peg you as the dating type." Shinichi was resisting to down his coffee like a shot and get another. Haibara can't stop him right now, he can have all the coffee he wants if he pays by cash. 

"Well my girlfriend is going to be coming here shortly. You can meet her then!" the other detective smiled almost smugly. No definitely smugly.

"And she's bringing Kid. Must she drag him everywhere Hakuba!" Akako sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm not in the mood for his tricks" 

"I am never in the mood for his tricks." Hakuba grumbled and sipped his tea to calm himself. 

Shinichi was stunned. They knew who Kid was and just freely talked about it? Even more so, Hakuba hasn't arrested him. 

"For the last time I'm not- oh who's this?" A familiar and at the same time unfamiliar voice had said this from behind him. He whipped his head around and his blue eyes met with indigo ones. Shinichi felt a smile creep onto his face as he stood up and leaned over to the person. 

"Found you," the detective said confidently. He would know those eyes anywhere. 

"You must be Shin-chan!" Kid had a grin plastered on his face, his face was a bit red however. 

"Shin-chan? How do you know each other to address each other so familiarly?" Hakuba piped up, breaking the moment between the two. 

"Oh, our parents are longtime friends! We met once as children and recently his parents visited my mom." Kid hummed "His father came up with the idea of him trying to find me with no hints other than my eye color and a sample of my voice!" 

"I won our game of hide and seek, I'd say." Shinichi crossed his arms as he grinned cockily. He knew he'd instantly know who Kid was once he met him, take that dad. 

"Then what's my name? I'm sure that these two called me Kid, which I am not. I am better than Kid and these two just don't get how talented I am." He glared at them with no real hate in his eyes. 

"No, the deal was I had to find you and recognize you! No name required." Shinichi glared at Kid for even considering taking his win away. 

"Well, I'm taking this on to the deal. So what's my name Shin-" 

"BAKAITO!" suddenly a mop went flying through the air, striking Kid on the back of the head. "YOU RAN OFF WITHOUT AOKO AGAIN!" 

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU RUN TOO SLOW AHOKO!" Kid whipped around to face the girl, rubbing the back of his head. Shinichi was dumbfounded, Kid was yelling. 

"YOU SAID WE'D WALK TOGETHER!" The girl called Ahoko stormed towards them. 

"THAT WAS BEFORE YOU STARTED ASKING ABOUT MY CRUSH LIKE SOME DOTING MOTHER!" 

Shinichi looked at Hakuba and motioned towards the arguing teens as if he was asking 'is that normal?' Hakuba nodded and sighed. 

"That's Aoko, my girlfriend. She's normally more calm. Only with Kid does she get so violent. They are like brother and sister since they grew up together." He explained calmly, rather numbed to the bickering teens. 

Shinichi nodded, taking in the new information. He looked back at the two to see Kid dodging a barrage of attacks from a mop. It was a bit entertaining to watch them go at it since they were obviously enjoying themselves. They had big smiles on their faces and it was quite a warm feeling. As he watched he was processing information. Kid was using magic tricks as he dodged Aoko, he noticed. He knew his mom was associated with a magician long ago, a famous one. After connecting a few dots he once again donned his cocky grin. 

"Kaito Kuroba!" Shinichi exclaimed proudly.

Kaito froze immediately and was hit by Aoko's mop. He let out a small whimper of pain and Aoko apologized and then scolded him for stopping so suddenly. The thief looked at him surprised at then eyed Hakuba suspiciously. 

"Idiot, I figured it out on my own. You gave it away with magic tricks. Now I've won, satisfied with the results?" 

"Hmm, yes for now." Kaito's cheeks were dusted red. It was the first time Shinichi had said his name. 

"Bakaito, is he the one you told Aoko about?" Aoko whispered to Kaito quietly. Kaito nodded in return. 

"Aoko we saved you a seat!" Akako called out to the teen. Aoko smiled and sat beside Hakuba. 

"Do you mind if I steal Kuroba from you? I'd like to catch up with him." Shinichi flashed a smile over to Kaito's friend group. 

"Oh god please take him right now. Today is not a Kuroba day for me." Akako sighed and she rubbed her temples. 

"After seeing that display with Aoko, you'd be willing to be alone with him? I wish you luck Kudo," Hakuba muttered a small prayer for Kudo which earned an elbow jab from Aoko. 

"Have a lovely time on your date with Kaito!" Aoko beamed. 

"Date!?" Akako, Hakuba, and Kaito collectively screamed in shock. Kaito was turning completely red and turned away quickly to hide his face. Akako was infuriated and Hakuba was just plain shocked. 

"I will!" Shinichi grabbed Kaito's wrist and left the café. 

  
  
  


"You sure accepted the term 'date' easily" Kaito grinned, an obvious poker face so he would stop blushing. 

"A date with Kid huh? Doesn't sound that bad since he always flirts with me." He hummed and let go of Kaito's wrist. 

"Oho? What happened to the 'you're a thief, I'm a detective!' mindset?" 

"Well, while searching for you all week I had to come to terms with my motives. At first, I wanted to beat my old man. I still did to be honest. Then I began to realize that being in touch with your civilian identity would mean possibly seeing you more, recognizing you easier. That idea grew on me easily, I did not mind being around a pretty thief." Shinichi threw away his now empty coffee cup. 

"Don't you mean 'petty' thief Meitantei?" Kaito chuckled at the detective supposed mistake. 

"Nope." Shinichi turned to Kaito, with a serious expression "I always say what I mean." 

"And you say I flirt all the time, sly Meitantei!" 

"I am simply returning the favor. Besides, it's not everyday Kaitou Kid can't hold his poker face over a few compliments!" 

From the corner of his eye, Shinichi say Kaito worrying glance into the reflective surface of a building to see if he was blushing. It pleased him since this could mean his feelings could be returned. 

"Now detective, boys don't usually like being called pretty." 

"I have a feeling you don't mind it however. I mean I can take it back." 

"No, you're right. Being pretty isn't a bad thing. Do you mind it, my pretty detective" Kaito smiled a bit, it was pure and almost blinded Shinichi. The thief was honestly having fun. 

"I don't really mind it either." he chuckled a bit at Kaito's response. "Off topic, why are you surrounded by police? You have Hakuba, the Nakamoris, and me constantly around you now. Bad luck?" 

"I'd say my luck is excellent since I haven't been caught!" Kaito stops walking and puts his hands on his hips. "Lady Luck favors me. My first piece of evidence is that I managed to lead you to my house!" 

"Oh? So this is your house," Shinichi hummed as he walked passed Kaito and to the front door. "I expected something bigger!" 

"Thieving doesn't exactly pay well and not all our parents can be extremely wealthy, Meitantei!" The thief huffed as he walked over and took out his key. 

"Well, it only doesn't pay because you return everything. No luck with whatever you're searching for I'm guessing?" 

"If I had found it, I wouldn't be stealing still." Kaito unlocked the door and walked inside. After taking off his shoes, he quickly began searching around the first floor. 

"What are you looking for? In your house I mean." The detective knew the thief wasn't going to tell him his motives for stealing on the first 'date' after all. 

"My mom. I was making sure she left already." The thief collapsed on the sofa. "The coast is clear. You are so lucky you weren't here when our parents met. It was basically double the mom. Too much mom." 

Shinichi winced. If Kaito's mom was anything like his, this house was like a hell last week. He loved his mom but that was a bit too much for him. "I can't even imagine what you had to go through." 

"Well for a while I got along with your mom. We talked about my disguises and she praised me for being such a perfectionist." Kaito smiled fondly "We even played dress up! And forced your dad to do it too which was fun." 

Shinichi shivered. He was definitely glad he wasn't here two weeks ago. 

"But then she tried to get me talking about romance! She even found out about my crush somehow! Not only that, your mom almost sent me over to Beika to-" Kaito suddenly stopped and switched topics. "My mom went off to America probably. She is always bouncing all over." 

"No wait. What was this about Beika? Doesn't that imply my mom knew your crush and that this person lived in Beika? Who could you possibly know in Beika?" The detective looked around for something to kick as he thought. He couldn't find anything but he had an idea of who it was. "If it's Ran, she has a girlfriend." 

"Wait no! How could you confuse yourself with Ran! That's just, bleh" Kaito sat up and shivered at the thought. 

"Huh?" Shinichi was dumbfounded. Did Kaito accidentally admit he was crushing on him? By the thief's growing blush, he'd say yes. 

"Wait, it's fine if you don't like me or anything! I do want to be friends its just that-" Kaito was cut off from his ramble when something pressed against his lips. It was a quick, chaste kiss. The magician felt his face heat up again, the detective was quite good at making him blush. Shinichi had pulled away and stared into the Thief's eyes and smiled. 

"No quirky comment, Kid?" As calm as Shinichi seems however, he is just as red as Kid. 

"You thief," Kaito put his hands to his lips and gasped dramatically, "that was my first!" 

"Your first? Wait, you never kissed anyone before!" The detective was dumbfounded, I mean Kaito has charmed many people. He took a seat next to Kaito, in shock. He just took his crush's first kiss. 

"On the bright side, it was my new boyfriend that took it from me!" Kaito hummed happily, now touching his lips lightly with a grin on his face. His first was quick and gentle, how romantic. He always thought they'd fall out into some make out session but not this. 

"Lucky you," the detective laughed a bit and Kaito turned to him with a frown. 

"I'm glad you agree we're dating now and all but that's not fair!" Oh god his pout was too cute, Shinichi wanted to kiss him again. 

"What do you mean no fair?" 

"You had my first kiss!" Kaito leaned closer to his boyfriend. "Who was it! Was it Ran?" 

"No, she was my second kiss. It was some Random guy who had grabbed me accidentally instead of Ran. I was also Conan at the time." Shinichi shivered at the memory of that guy. "It was gross."

"Was he hot at least?" 

"Not at all." 

"Hm, who was this guy anyway. Do you remember his name?" Shinichi saw a spark of mischief in his thief's eyes when he asked. He was hesitant to answer. 

"No, not really. Don't do something stupid over a kiss, idiot." He flicked Kaito's head to get him to back away. Trying not to kiss his thief was hard but they were trying to have a conversation. 

"Stupid? Imagine that I just took your first kiss and you found out I already had mine. To make it worse, it was just some stranger who has taken it on accident and wasn't even cute! Does it seem stupid now?" 

No, it did not. In fact, it made his blood boil. It would be like a hit and run but instead of cars it was lips. 

"Kaito, that train of thought is illegal." 

The thief looked at him confused, "I'm all for breaking the law, but why is it illegal Meitantei?" 

"Simple, because the thought of someone else kissing you is simply appalling. I feel the need to cleanse you of any theoretical kisses now." 

"I'm supposed to be the flirt Shinichi! You've been holding out on me!" The thief grinned and climbed on top Shinichi, now sitting in his lap, "Well detective, I believe you have to cleanse me correct?" 

Shincihi smirked as he pulled Kaito closer. Thank god his parents came for dinner last week. 

  
  


"BAKAITO, LEARN TO-" Aoko stopped there as she dropped her keys. Oh man did she walk in on a sight. She quickly covered Hakuba's stunned eyes. 

"Would it kill you to knock," Kaito sat up, hair somehow even more messy than it was earlier. His clothes were a mess. The jacket he was wearing was now on the floor, his shirt halfway unbuttoned. She didn't even want to know what state his pants were in. His lips were red and slightly swollen from kissing and his face was red. He looked ravished. 

"B-BAKAITO!" was the only thing Aoko managed to say. She was embarrassed to see her best friend like this. The blush on her face only got worse when Shinichi sat up. It became clear Kaito was  _ on top of  _ Shinichi. The detective's hand rested on Kaito's hip and the other along the was propping himself up. His hair was not as unruly as Kaito's but far from neat. He did not look happy. 

"We're kind of in the middle of something" the detective growled. Now, Hakuba ripped his girlfriend's band away. He almost wished he didn't. 

"Kaito, this was supposed to be a date. You didn't have to jump Shinichi!" Aoko was trying to look everywhere but them but, her eyes were always lured back to them. 

"He kissed me first...several times." Kaito grumbled and wrapped his arms around shinichi's neck loosely. "We're a bit busy making out so come back later to yell." Shinichi smirked at Kaito's response and showed how much he agreed by kissing Kaito again. They fell back on the couch, disappearing from sight. 

"Aoko, can we…" Hakuba glanced towards the door. 

"Yes, Aoko does not wish to hear her best friend being absolutely ravished. Though, Aoko wouldn't mind spending time with Hakuba on her own couch." The girl grinned as she picked up her keys and walked passed her boyfriend out the door. Hakuba was a sputtering mess as he followed his girlfriend out. 


End file.
